Hypothermia
by unapprehensive
Summary: After finishing up another number in the cold rain, Carter and Reese head back to the library to warm up and get dry. They go into a secret study that we don't normally get to see on the show. Enjoy.


A/N: This is my fist time writing a person of interest story. Please let me know any suggestions or prompts that you might have.

Carter and John were out walking just after they had finished up another number. It was cold, wet, and miserable outside. They were both drenched.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for some hot chocolate and a movie right about now." stated Carter.

"Same here...Hey, I have an idea."

Carter stopped and looked at him with an inquisitive eye. She arced one eye brow, curious as to what he might say next.

"Since we are both soaking wet, and freezing, how about we go to the library and dry off? I'm sure Finch is out for the day. And besides, it's just a block away."

Carter kept her gaze momentarily, before those blue eyes got to her and she gave in. Just then, a chilling wind blew by and Carter started shivering. Another blast of wind was about to hit them, when John, in one motion, put his arm around her waist, turned her into him, and wrapped his coat around her to block the the wind. She would have criticized him, but seeing how he was so warm and blocking the wind, she didn't object. In fact, she never wanted to leave his arms. She just wanted to stay there forever.

"We should move quickly, it's starting to get bad out here." John said in a soft low voice.

Johns voice vibrated through his chest as he spoke leaving Carter in a daze.

"Carter?"

There it was again in that low, mesmerizing voice. She looked up and met his gaze. Those blue eyes swallowed her up.

"Ya, sorry, I'm fine. Just got the chills. We should go." she managed to say, still sinking into those deep blue eyes.

He put his arm around her shoulder and she slowly slid her hand underneath his coat and around his waist. He was surprised by the coldness in her hand, but returned to normal when he noticed the cheerful expression on her face. They were almost to the library, in just a few more feet, then they could be dry and warm. They came inside and realized Bear was gone. John figured that Finch must have took him on a walk. Carter was marveling at the size of the place. John took her to a study that had a fireplace. Finch kept a few pieces of wood around for those really bad days when the furnace wasn't enough. John placed a few logs together with some newspaper and lit the fire. It was blazing in no time. John then stood up and moved toward Carter. He touched her hand and slowly brought his hand up her arm, grazing her shoulders and settled it behind her neck. He stared deep into her eyes, consuming her mind.

"You know Carter," he began, "I wouldn't want you to get hypothermia. We really should get you out of those wet clothes."

She gave him a sly look and slid her hands slowly from his chest to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

'I think that's a good idea, but I don't have any clothes to change into here, John."

He stepped closer so that he was pressed up against her. His hands were now around her waist.

"You can borrow some of mine."

The thought of wearing John's clothes made her heart jump with excitement. She needed to be as close to him as she possibly could. She wanted to be engulfed in his smell, in his taste, in his touch. She loved everything about him, the smirk, the witty jokes, and those blue eyes. She could not get enough of those eyes.

He stepped slightly back so he could undo the buttons that were on her jacket. With each button, he unleashed more and more of her desire for him that she had tried to keep buried for so long. With every second that passed, her appetite for him grew, amounting to something almost unbearable. He slowly removed her jacket and placed it on a chair next to the fire. She couldn't take this any more and reached hungrily for his jacket. She undid every one of his buttons before slowly slipping it off of his shoulders and laying it beside hers next to the fire. Next, she reached behind him and grabbed his gun out of the back of his belt. She then dismantled the gun and placed it on the desk. He took her gun and holster off as well and did the same, all the while not breaking eye contact.

"I'll go get some clothes, I'll be right back." he said as he gave her a longing look before disappearing.

While he was gone, she figured she would finish getting undressed.

He came back not only minutes to see her in her bra and underwear. He relished in this sight. He set the dry clothes on the desk and came closer. She stepped forward and started unbuttoning his shirt. She moved onto the belt and the pants until he was just in his boxers.

With that, he raised one hand to her face, wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her close. He bowed his head down and kissed her, just a short small one at first, and pulled back to see her reaction. She looked back up at his eyes, still so blue and serene, but somehow filled with warmth and affection. Then she pulled his head down and gave him another kiss, only this one was more passionate as they were dueling with each other to gain control. John then picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They broke off the kiss to catch a breath. John lightly kissed her on the lips urging her on. Her fingers now racing through his hair as she threw her head back and pulled him closer. Then, he slowly made his way down to her neck and brushed his lips there, tantalizing her skin. He made a few nips here and there and brought his head back up. They were at it again when John decided to move them to the leather couch that was in the study. He slowly laid her down and started kissing her on her neck as he worked on her bra clasp. She moaned and gripped the back of his neck, making him moan. They were now completely naked when they heard the door to the library open and someone making their way up the stairs. They both leaped off the couch and grabbed the dry clothes and started putting them on. Carter was now in one of John's shirts and John was in an undershirt and some slacks. He put his gun back together and motioned to Carter to keep quiet and stay here. He quietly made his way out of the door and shut it behind him. He was surprised to find Bear and Finch. The surprise was evident of Finch's face as well.

"Mr. Reese! What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up some business, what are you doing here?" He said, as he returned his gun to the back of his pants.

"I had to return Bear and pick up a few things." He noticed John's muffed up hair, but decided it was against his better judgement to not ask about it. "Do you have a fire burning in the study?"

"Yes, it was a cold day and I figured this place could use a little heating up."

Finch raised his eye brow. When John returned his look with steadiness, he picked up his things off of his desk in the main room.

"Well don't stay up too late, Mr. Reese. With the machine acting up the way it is, who knows how many numbers we'll get tomorrow, if any."

"Duly noted." John would've had a smart come back to this statement, but right now he just wanted Finch out of there.

With one more look at John and in the direction of the study, he left. John felt a wave of relief. He went back to the study, to find Carter ready to attack the next person who came through the door with a fire stick. He put his hands up.

"Hey, easy there Joss." his voice had an immediate calming sensation on her.

"Sorry, I thought you might be an intruder."

"It's ok, it was just Finch."

"Finch!?"

"He didn't know you were here," stepping a little closer now and cupping one hand around her face, and the other wrapping around her waist, "but in case he comes back, we should take this somewhere else. How about my place?" With that suggestion in mind, he kissed her again, this time a more pleading, wanting kiss. Then, just before she broke away, he stole one more light kiss.

Carter, still worried about Finch asked, "Are you positive he had _no_ idea that I was here?"

John sighed and said, "Positive, look I have a car in the garage, I can lend you my other coat, and we can head over to my place, sound good?"

She looked down at was she was wearing and glanced at his coat, it looked so warm and inviting. Plus, the invitation to his place heightened her senses greatly.

"Ok, let's go."

John smiled and grabbed their stuff from the fire. He put out the fire with a glass of water, and helped her into his other spare coat. John was first to the garage to make sure Finch wasn't still there and signaled for Carter to come down. He opened the door for her and helped her in. When he got into the car, he stole, yet again, one more kiss before they drove to his place, where they spent the rest of the night. The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms as the sunlight shone through the windows and warmed the room, and in that moment, they were both happy and content.


End file.
